


What He Means

by chrissy_sky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being carried around after a sprained ankle may hold some surprising revelations for Yugi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Means

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle" - YuGiOh  
> For Anon! 
> 
> Another short one. Also card duels are surprisingly dangerous, why?!

-

"Please put me down," Yugi tried after the third time Joey and Seto had passed him between them. "It's just a sprained ankle."

Seto was the one currently holding him, blue eyes alert as he scanned the area for possible threats. "It's not my fault that card dueling with you becomes so dangerous. At least Mokuba isn't around this time." 

"He's safe, Kaiba-kun," Yugi assured, knowing that his little brother was Seto's most important person. 

"I know that," Seto grumbled, throwing him a glare as if all of this was somehow Yugi's fault. 

Yugi sagged, feeling guilty despite not being sure what he'd exactly done wrong in this situation. Another strange person trying to take over the world and using the Duel Monsters game to do it was more than a little strange. Yet here they were. Maybe it was somehow him. 

"You should leave me and get away," Yugi told him softly around an embarrassed blush. "I don't want you to be in danger either, Kaiba-kun, and it's not your fault."

Seto looked at him again and, surprisingly, his expression softened. "That's not really an option right now." 

"Why not?" Seto had managed to sneak passed Pegasus' guards and break into his own home. Yugi didn't think it was much of a stretch for the man to do the same now. 

The arms around him, cradling him in a princess carry, tightened. 

"It's just not," Seto grumbled, his gaze once again scanning the area. "Now stop squirming, you need to keep your leg elevated." 

Yugi blinked at him in confusion. He wasn't at all sure what Seto meant, or what the almost possessive hold around him could also mean. When they got out of this, because they _would_ , Yugi thought that he should definitely find out why. Especially since the possessiveness felt surprisingly nice. 


End file.
